Dream Job
After v3 = |-| Before v3 = A Bitizen's 'Dream Job' is their preferred job in the Tiny Tower. If a Bitizen is placed in their Dream Job, they get the green mood emoticon. Also, you can get up to five Bux. Like many other aspects of Tiny Tower, the Bitizen's dream job is randomized. Dream Jobs can be changed using the Celebrity VIP as of 3.0.0. Having bitizens in their dream jobs doubles the amount of stock you receive on each item per how many dream jobs you have in a specific job. So for example if you place 2 dream jobs for a store, then the first two items would get double stock, but the third wouldn't. It does not affect the discount you receive on items; the skill level of the Bitizen placed in the job gives you a discount, regardless of it being their dream job or not. Examples Examples: Private eye, Background Check Predetermined: 30 coins 108 items ->78 coins benefit With 9 skill level: 27 coins 108 items -> 81 coins benefit With 0 skill level and dream job: 30 coins 216 items -> 186 coins Benefit It is optimal to have the 3 bitizens at their dream job with in a skill level of 9 in the respective category. Request Worker You can tell your friends that you need a Bitizen with certain dream job. Click the "Request Worker" button in the detail window of the desired commercial floor. Then your friend can see the "Needs XXXX BZNS!" Is displayed on friend list. You can't see your own request on the list, it will only appear on your friends list when your friends sees it. You can cancel by clicking the "Cancel Request" button in detail window of floor. * The request will not expire * You can only request one floor at a time. If you request from another floor, requests from existing floors are automatically released It is not easy to find again if you forget to request a dream job (Especially if you have high levels tower). You have to click on the floor detail window again to see if it is being requested. If you have a bitizen of a dream job that matches your friends' requests, you will see it in bitizen's details window. The number of friends who need it is displayed with red, in the "Send to friend!", In the Bitizen details window. Need 5 Bux to send it. Detail of floor request worker.png | Request Worker request worker done.png | Request Done Friends list.png | Friend List Detail of floor cancel request.png | Cancel Request dream job request cancelled.png | Request Cancelled bitizen detail Send to friend.png |Send to Friend Tips * Double tapping the Job tab sorts Bitizens alphabetically by their Dream Job * When you hire Bitizen for dream job, the number of stars in the corresponding floor of the elevator shaft is displayed. If Bitizen's skill is 10, it will be displayed as a golden star and 9 or less as silver. Category:Gameplay Category:Bitizens